Flame-retardant compositions are known, and there remains a need for more.
There is a growing demand in the electrical and lighting industry for high-temperature, optically clear, non-halogenated polycarbonates that have UL 94 V1, V2, or VO ratings or better in thin sections and that have glass-transition temperatures of 120° C. to 300° C. and operating temperatures in excess of 120° C. It is also desirable to reduce processing temperatures to provide for better optical clarity, less yellowing, and less thermal degradation. It is also desirable to reduce molding-cycle times because reduced-cycle times are more economical as production yields of molded parts increase. It is also desirable that the polycarbonate compositions have excellent hydraulic, thermal, and oxidative resistance.